Switched Places
by angelinameows
Summary: Tris Is The Initiate Instructor And Tobias Is The Initiate. Tris Doesn't Have Fours Background She Is Tris And Tobias Is Tobias with his background. Better Than The Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This Story Is About Tris Being The Initiate Trainer She Is Not Exactly Like Four The Tough And Mysterious Person She's Tris And Has Her Own Personality. It's Of Course Two Years After Her Initiation She Is Referred To As Six While She Trains Initiates Although Most People Know Her By Tris. Tris And Uriah Are Best friends, And Christina But Her And Uriah Are Closer. Eric, Tobias, Shauna, And Zeke are Initiates. Peter Takes The Place Of Eric. Some Events And Things That Take Place During Tris' Initiation Will Happen In Tobias' Initiation. Oh And Al's Not Dead.

**One Days Till' Initiates Arrive**

**Tris P.O.V**

I don't even know why I volunteered to train initiates they're so annoying and obnoxious. Although I Hate Training Initiates I Take It Very Seriously And I Want To Be Taken Seriously, Which Is Hard Considering Most Initiates Are Taller Than Me But I'm Stronger Than They Think And Initiates Get Surprised When I Beat Them. Last Time I Trained Initiates I Had A Accident With This Candor Girl And Let's Just Say My Punishment Wasn't Severe But It Was Defiantly Not Lite. Ugh I Need To get Some Sleep I'm Totally Over thinking this. I look at my clock _5:30 a.m. _I might as well get up early. I take a shower put some clean clothes on and head to the training room, I start of lightly by just punching the bag but then I think of it as Peter's face and start attacking it.

I feel like I'm on fire, imagining to beat Peter up is wrong but It sure as Hell feels right. I don't even notice that my knuckles are getting bruised and bleeding till I'm suddenly getting pulled to the floor. I notice it's Uriah and he's laughing. I don't get what's funny.

Uriah stops laughing and looks at me seriously " Dang Tris I mean Six" he makes a fake sad face " What did the punching bag ever do to you?"

"I'm just getting ready for initiates" I say getting up and off of Uriah.

"I't won't be like last year" he says " I'll be training transfers with you and besides people are scared of you now you know... because of the incident"

I'm never going to hear the end of this " Yah, Yah just get me a muffin from breakfast I'm starving"

"I already did princess It's over there" he says pointing to the table with the knifes. I use to hate when he called me princess but I guess I'm use to it now.

_**Two Hours** **Later_**

I'm glad Lynn wanted to work around the fence's because I get to keep her with me. Although I love Uriah as a best friend I need a girl best friend too I think it keeps me leveled although I hate shopping I don't get why we can't just buy clothes without it taking two hours in one store especially since theirs only five girl clothing stores but I guess that's just Christina.

"Their you are I've been looking for you" Christina says

"I've been here for ten minutes!"

"I know it's just that I got distracted by these cute black boots and I ju-"

I cut her of "Okay okay let's just go buy some clothes".

"Alright Sassy pants let the fun begin".

"More like torture" I mumbled getting an eye role from Christina

I come home at eight With my hand's filled with shopping bags I don't completely understand how Christina made me get this I guess I zoned out the whole time but I do remember trying stuff on and the whole shopping trip costing me a lot of points. I hear three knocks on the door and I know it's Uriah. "Come in" I yell, he walks straight to the bed and lays down crushing all my bags.

"Careful" I say and push him off the bed. He falls of with a thud but get's up quickly grabbing A dark pink bag and he throws the items on the bed revealing lingerie. I'm so shocked and can't think through all this embarrassment but the first word that comes to mind is Christina, although I don't remember exactly what happened I know for a fact that I refused to go in that store. I regain my composure and notice Uriah is laughing and going through my other bags throwing black clothes everywhere.

"Wow Tris I didn't know you liked shopping" he laughs and I instantly know where this is going "Especially clothes like that".

"Oh, shut up Christina must have bought that for me. Without me knowing! Any way what do you want?"

"Oh since initiate starts tomorrow we need to talk about that but foe now I'll help you put this stuff away"

After 10 minutes of folding clothes we both lay down on the bed.

"Alright so I call you Six right?" I nod. "So I Need A New Bad-ass name too! "

"I'm calling you Uri either way".

"Fine I'll be Master Uriah to them" I laugh at that.

"Ooh let's talk about me". I say fast.

"Alright Princess".

"I want to seem cold so I was thinking that I hardly talk but I talk more and more often any way when ever I say something It's criticism and in a quiet voice that will send tingles through their spine, does that seem cool or not?"

"Awesome. I'll Talk really loud so it's like I'm yelling". He finishes.

"I think this might be fun" I say "We'll be the scariest Initiate trainers ever".

We talk about the stages and how things will play out and we eventually fall asleep.

I wake up to Christina in my room "Dude get up Initiates are going to come in ten minutes get dressed". She leaves while I'm in the shower and I notice Uriah Is still asleep what should I do wake him up or let him sleep? I'll let him sleep I get dressed In a tight V-neck, Black Skinny Jeans and Black combat boots. I grab a muffin from my counter and head to the net and I'm just in time for the first jumper. I hear Max finish talking and then I see a blue blob coming down. I don't pay attention to the initiates till I see Grey, Abnegation? I help him up and hear him Mutter "Thank You" I grab his shoulder and say "Welcome to Dauntless".


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright" Christina shouts "This Is where we split. Dauntless Born follow me".

I should have woken Uriah up I don't know how I'll do this without him.

"Alright Transfers follow me" I say walking towards the Pit "Most Of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I am your Instructor" I pause noticing that Uriah Is coming towards me sending me a death glare "My name is Six".

"Six? like the number?" A candor says.

"Yes, Is there a problem?"

"No" he says.

"Good. Were about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name" This Candor isn't going to learn the easy way. I walk up to him and lean my face close to hiss, I narrow my eyes and just stare at him for a moment. " What's your name?" I ask using the quiet voice I talked to Uriah about.

"John" he squeaks.

"Well, John, if I wanted to put up with candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I hiss "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" he nods. I walk towards the end of the tunnel and hear John mutter something about me being a jerk but i really don't care so I don't say anything. Little kid's run past me and I want to say be careful but that wouldn't be very Dauntless of me so I don't.

"If you follow me" I say "I'll show you the chasm"

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Uriah suddenly shouts "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned." he finishes. I scan the crowd and see all their faces carrying awe and shock. I lead the initiates across the pit to the dinning hall where people cheer on the initiates. I think Uri's still mad so I sit at a different table. A few initiates sit around me but none in front of me. I notice that the blood is leaking through the bandage on my hand from yesterday in the training room so I get up and go to the girls restroom and change the bandage. When I get back John and the Stiff are in the spot next to me Christina and Uriah are walking towards me, I take this as my Que to act like a child and start running around the tables with Uriah and Christina running after me. Since all the Dauntless are staring at me I can't let Uriah or Christina get me but the corner me and I think I can run through Christina and I do but then I get tackled by some one and then next thing I know Zeke, Christina, and Uriah jump on me and I'm getting crushed to the floor and can't breath. I've never been the strongest in the breathing department. I push them off me and try to play cool and strong like the Dauntless prodigy I am reminding my self that I only have six fears, lowest amount of fears ever.

I walk to my table and the Candor and Stiff have a few friends now. I sit down and they get quiet and start to eat. The Stiff looks confused then I remembered that Abnegation don't eat hamburgers, did I look like that?

I nudge him with my elbow and say "It's beef" I pause "Put this on it" I say while I pass him a bowl of Ketchup. I hear the Candor and stiff's conversation about how the Stiff's never ate beef and I smile a little at the thing The stiff says. The room get's quiet and I know it's Peter.

"Who's that?" the Candor says.

"His name is Peter, he's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I finally look up from my plate and up to her face and say "Age doesn't matter here."

I can tell they want to ask more but Eric scans the crowd and starts walking towards us and sit's next to us. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" he says motioning to Stiff and Candor and at that moment I realize I forgot their names. I already seem like a bad Instructor.

I decide to wing It "This is Stiff and Candor"

"Ooh, a Stiff, We'll see how long you last" I don't like Peter looking at the Stiff I can tell peter is going to go out of his way to make it hard for the Stiff.

"What have you been doing lately,Six?" Hmm how should I answer this Sarcastic answer or smart answer? Sarcastic.

"Avoiding you" I say calmly and getting ready for his comment.

"You know I don't even know why I asked you, you were probably sleeping with guys Huh?" If he brings Zane up I will Kill peter.

"Why aren't you speaking!" Peter yells and I know people are staring. "Stiff did you know Six goes from guy to guy so try not to get caught up in her web"

I honestly don't know where peter comes up with this stuff. Even though I'm called six I should be called seven I'm still afraid of intimacy. Zane was my best friend Till Peter told him some lies and now he doesn't even talk to me.

"Leave me alone" I say weakly. I hear the Candor and stiff try to defend me but Peter punches the Stiff in the face. I get up and Punch peter in the face twice knocking him out but I don't know for how long. Uriah helps the stiff up then me and then Peter get's up and slaps me in the face knocking me into the Stiff's chest.

"You see your recent friends might not realize this but Zane was smart enough too but you play weak or you play tough but really your afraid of the world and your too different from them and one day they'll notice your nothing but a lie" Peter goes on but I don't listen and Uriah punches Peter. I get out of The Stiff's grip, wow I really need to learn his name and go down to peter and whisper "Next time you do something like that I will kill you and tell max I am currently satisfied with the position that I hold. I walk up to Christina and we sit down at the table. I over hear Candor's conversation Saying that the Stiff has a death wish.

**Next Day **

Initiates didn't do training yesterday so today is filled with a lot of work. At breakfast me and Christina sit next to candor, Erudite, and Stiff. At least today I'll learn their names. I know they want to talk about yesterday.

"Are you two... friends?" Stiff finally says

"We were in the same initiate class, he transferred from Candor."

"Were you a transfer too?" I really want to hate the Stiff but I just can't.

"I thought I would have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions, Now I've got stiffs too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable, You know. Like a bed of nails." We stare at each other.

I decide it's time to reply "Careful, Stiff".


End file.
